Problem: A green sweater costs $$77$, and a purple watch costs $$11$. The green sweater costs how many times as much as the purple watch costs?
Solution: The cost of the green sweater is a multiple of the cost of the purple watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$77 \div $11$ $$77 \div $11 = 7$ The green sweater costs $7$ times as much as the purple watch costs.